All that Can Be
by blue-blaze7
Summary: Damon and Elena spend a day together at the boarding house, there's flirting, Damon cooks for her, and a food fight. Takes place somewhere during season three… A fun little one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this I found on my computer that I had written sometime during last fall sometime during season 3. It doesn't really fit in any of the stories that I'm writing right now, and I was just looking for something fun and cute. It's a one shot for now, but it could turn into a multi-chapter story or multiple one shots. If I can find time to do that… (: **

**Summary: Damon and Elena spend a day together at the boarding house, there's flirting, Damon cooks for her, and a food fight. Takes place somewhere during season three…just forget all the craziness going on and them having a fun time. A fun little one-shot.**

**Pairing: Damon and Elena**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Damon and Elena would be together if I did :)**

* * *

**All that Can Be**

Elena slowly walked down the steps. Going fast required energy that she didn't want to summon, who gets up at 5:30 am, apparently not her. And as she got to the base of the stairs and turned to the living room where Ric slept, apparently he didn't wake up that early either.

He had promised to show her how to defend herself that morning, but one glance at him told her that he'd finished off a bottle of bourbon. She tiptoed out to the sofa and covered him with the blanket. He mumbled and rolled to his side.

She tiptoed out of there, and into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator. She stared into it, with no real interest. She sighed heavily, grabbing the leftover pizza from the shelf, biting into it as she closed the door. Well that was breakfast she filled a glass with milk and washed the pizza down. Rinsed out her glass and put it in the sink to dry. She wanted to hit something, and that was surprising she wasn't a violent person at all, but everything was just getting unbearable. Since Ric was undeniably dead to the world, her only other option was Damon. She knew he'd wouldn't likely be awake either at this godforsaken hour, but she was too revved up she needed to do something. And as crazy as this sounded, she actually had grown to love Damon's company these last couple months. They still hadn't brought up the death bed kiss, and she was grateful for him that he didn't. But, the time that she spent taking care of him as he was dying honestly had brought them together.

Built a greater bond between them, and at least to her he'd become someone she could count on to just hold her, be there for her and show her a good time if she just wanted _a time out _from this world. That's exactly what was on her mind, as she took the keys quietly in her hand, and ran out to her car.

The twenty minute drive to the Salvatore boarding house was uneventful; most of Mystic Falls was smart and not up at this hour of the morning so she got there in record time. Maybe early morning wasn't that dreadful. She shuddered at the thought, now she was losing her mind of course 5:30 was dreadful.

She quietly shut her door, knowing that Damon's hearing was sensitive. She'd woken him up before, and was actually looking forward to that banter if she did again. She planned on jumping on his bed, and hitting him with a pillow if she could. But her plans changed as she walked up to the door. Something was definitely wrong. She pocketed her keys.

She was surprised to find the door of the Salvatore boarding house wide open. She hesitated for a second then stepped inside. Her mind immediately wandered to a dark place, worried that something might be wrong. She got like that a lot lately, always jumping to conclusions at the tiniest things that happened. She quietly closed the door behind her.

"Damon?" She called out tentatively from the impressive hallway, frowning.

"Nope." A velvety voice came from the living room, and Elena unknowingly smiled as she recognized it. She entered the living room and found Damon sitting in his usual spot, feet propped on the coffee table, reading a book, holding a glass of liquor in his free hand. He didn't look up.

"Hey." She started, walking over to the sofa and dropped herself on it. "The door was open; otherwise I would've knocked."

Damon shrugged, still reading or at the least pretending to. "I heard your car pull up."

She nodded slowly. "No games today?" She sighed, and continued "No 'little miss I'm-on-a-mission'-lines as you open the door with that impossible grin on your face?"

For the first time Damon looked up, his lips carefully curving into a sly smile. "Sorry to disappoint you. This is an exceptionally good book." His eyes dropped back to the book, much to her disappointment.

"Is _Andie_ here?" Elena changed the subject, before leaning back in the soft cushions, making herself comfortable. Damon looked up watching her.

"She's not. Don't know where she is, actually, she's probably doing some investigative reporting, I'd assume." He shrugged, looking back at his book.

Elena groaned as she folded her hands over her stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

"You mind if I hang out here for a little while? You can just keep reading _your _precious book."

Damon seemed intrigued by this as he carefully put the book down and sat up straight. "What's wrong? How come you'd rather hang out here with me than at home?"

"_Alaric_" Elena revealed. "He had a one man party with a bottle of bourbon, _we were supposed_ to train…but…" She trailed off laughing a little.

Damon seemed to think it was amusing too as he looked down to hide his smile.

"You know this is the first place he'll come looking for you, right? And he _will_ come looking for you." Damon had a slight smirk on his face.

"And drag me home by my pony tail?" Elena asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "He's overdoing the father-routine."

"You know I could solve that for you." Damon offered, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "It's been a while since I've, fought with Ric."

"Don't." She warned him but smiling. "I can handle him."

"Hmm, I can see that. How's that working for you…By running away from him, and straight into the arms of your boyfriend's dashingly handsome brother?" He smirked, his tone faintly amused.

"Ahh yes, straight into your arms." Elena noted. "I'm on the other side of the room, by the way." She relayed with heavy sarcasm back at him.

She regretted the words once they were out, since Damon naturally took them as a challenge. He was next to her on the sofa within a second, the previously mentioned impossible grin decorating his face. She wasn't even surprised, so she didn't move a muscle as she threw him a look.

"My arms are _very_ close right now." He told her, moving in even more, their elbows touching.

She chuckled but didn't move away. Instead, she turned her body towards him and leaned in even closer. This seemed to amuse him all the more as she looked into his smoldering blue eyes.

"I'm giving him space Damon, it's a lot for him to take two teenagers in; but his over protectiveness sometimes…If Ric shows up, I _can trust you_ to send him on his merry way, right? In a _very_ non-violent manner."

Elena wasn't even sure how she had meant that, but she didn't think she wanted it to sound so seductive or to insinuate that she had some influence over him to make him to do things for her. She surprised herself and immediately sat back a little trying to create some distance, as she looked away. Damon was chuckling picking up on her surprise.

"Yes, you can trust me, Elena." He smirked, his eyes smoldered. "But sending Ric on his merry way is something I'll do for my own enjoyment, not because _your seductive gaze_ practically _begged_ me to."

"I didn't…" She started, cheeks flushing, still not looking back up at him.

"Oh come on, Elena." He interrupted her, turning on the sofa so he was face to face with her again and this forced Elena to look at him. "So every now and then you take advantage of the fact that I'm not entirely immune to you. It's not a crime. It's what women do."

"Sorry." She offered, smiling timidly.

"No hard feelings." He assured her.

"You're in a good mood." Elena told him, recovering slightly and finding herself again. "Wouldn't this normally tick you off?"

"Well, I have an unexpected, but delightful and beautiful guest to train with and there's the potential of dinner with that hence, the good mood."

Surprise flitted across her face "You'll train with me?" Damon only nodded, his eyes careful. They'd been over it a few times although he liked the idea of her getting stronger he'd been quite persistent in saying that she shouldn't be trying to take on a vampire all by herself. She narrowed her eyes at him a little, as her stomach growled. Damon smirked

"So, I'm staying for dinner, huh?" She hoped.

"Yep." Damon nodded as he got on his feet. "I have the curly pasta thingy's you enjoy so much. _And I'll make the sauce with the Salvatore touch." _He flexed his muscles, and Elena snorted. Knowing he was doing it in effort to make things lighter for her nearly choked her up.

"The Salvatore touch being a whole lot of garlic." She asked, smiling innocently.

"How _on earth_ did you know?" He asked, feigning surprise.

"You're pathetically transparent."

"Ouch." Damon said, bringing his hand to his chest, but his smirk still very much present.

Elena followed him outside it wasn't even close to dinner time yet, and she'd had a bite of leftover pizza before she had come over. Damon had slipped out of the room, and came back from wherever he'd disappeared to with a bag slung over his arm. She recognized it as Ric's weapon bag. He led the way out to his car, and they drove out to the woods where she and Ric usually practiced.

Damon made her nervous as he lay down the bag and stood there looking over her with amusement on his face. "Now, I want you to attack me." He said it calmly, but she could tell that he was amused.

"Damon – I can't just…" She stopped, when he'd moved within mere inches of her face.

His eyes were smoldering, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing in a low voice. "How are you going to learn anything if you don't try it out on the real thing." He whispered seductively.

Elena trembled as he softly caressed her cheek. Her breathing hitched and she backed away from him, her stomach clenching at the thought of harming him.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered, and Damon smiled gently now.

He was still caressing her cheek softly. "Elena, Klaus isn't going to care about that, he'll kill you the first chance he gets." He whispered fiercely. She stepped closer.

She sighed frustrated and took his hand. "I don't want to hurt you." She repeated, tears coming to her eyes. He took notice.

His voice was gentle as he continued on. "You won't. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." His eyes were smoldering again as he said this.

She nodded, and took the stake that he had handed to her. She blinked back the moisture in her eyes and took her stance. Damon rolled to her left, and they danced a little never losing eye contact. Elena caught him off guard once, and the stake got him, but her aim was off.

"Shit" He cursed, and pulled the stake out dropping it to the ground. "That was my best shirt." Elena was holding her hands over her face as she squeaked. Then she immediately went into motion, holding her hands over the chest wound. Damon caught her hands and held them gently. _"Elena."_ He said once, but she wasn't listening tears had filed her eyes, and they were falling down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean, I thought I – I thought I." Her lips were trembling, and she pressed them together as a sob tried to sneak out. Damon gathered her in his arms wordlessly, and pulling her close.

He smoothed down her hair with gentle strokes. "It's okay Elena, vampire remember I heal quickly, you're getting good." He murmured. She stepped back at that, and sat down picking up the stake. Damon followed her.

"Are you okay – really?" She whispered. Damon lifted his shirt, wiping away the blood. There wasn't a mark on him. As she let her eyes trail his muscled chest, she swallowed, and dropped her gaze to her hands which were covered in his blood.

Damon let his shirt drop, and scooted a little closer lifting her chin so she was looking at him "I'm fine." He whispered he caught a tear with his thumb. "You caught me off guard, another vampire – you would have killed." He smiled for her, and she leaned into his hand.

"I'm still sorry." He nodded and then smirked.

"You should be this is my favorite shirt." He said it while chuckling, and Elena was laughing too. The lesson done for the day Damon stopped on the way to the car. "You listened." He smirked, and she looked up almost running into him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

"To what I told you when we were at Ric's loft." She frowned; they'd been at Ric's loft a lot recently while he watched them with a close eye. Damon quickly moved around her and placed his hand on her side along her rib cage. "This is the way to a vampire's heart." He smirked for her, and she held her breath looking at him. "Pressing up, here bye-bye vampire – I reacted fast enough that you pressed down." She trembled as his touch lingered near her breast.

They were silent on the way back to the boarding house. Elena thinking the whole way of what he'd said. She'd come close to actually killing him.

When they got back to the boarding house, Elena went up to her room to wash the blood off her hands. Damon had gone to his, to wash up, and change his shirt. He was pulling a shirt over his head when she knocked on his door.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked, smoothing a hand down his shirt. She nodded, and took his elbow that he held out. "Feel better?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Now I do, I'm still sorry I hurt you." Damon lifted her chin again, a soft smile on his lips.

"I've done a lot of hurt to you – consider it payback." He said it amused, and she smacked his arm.

"Not funny." She sat down on the sofa he'd walked over too.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming with." She announced, getting up from the sofa and following him towards the kitchen. "Somebody's got to keep an eye on you."

"Ah, that's cute. Like my vampire speed won't be able to fool your human eyes."

"We'll see." She shrugged, playfully pushing him in the back as she caught up with him. "I can always persuade you with my womanly charm that you're not exactly immune to."

Damon chuckled.

Elena had made herself comfortable on the kitchen counter, her legs crossed as she watched Damon slave away over the stove. She was popping cherry tomatoes in her mouth that she'd found in the refrigerator she already knew Damon knew his way around their kitchen, but it was still fascinating to watch him. He was passionate about it, and she found that very sweet.

"Want to get me the oregano, please?" Damon asked glancing at her over his shoulder.

She turned around to the cabinet behind her and scanned it for the spice.

Apparently he didn't think she was fast enough as she suddenly felt a hand on her upper leg and he leaned over her. She turned her head in surprise and her lips collided with his cheek. She was taken aback by how close he was and had to catch her breath.

"Keep breathing, Elena. You need oxygen especially in combination with that racing heart of yours." He told her, not looking at her a smirk sounding in his voice.

She shook her head at his comment, her hand finding its way to his cheek and she lightheartedly pushed him away. Damon laughed, allowing her to do so as he already had a firm grip on the oregano and made his way back to the counter and started chopping it up. She watched him shaking her head the whole time.

"You're impossible." She snorted.

"You know how to take advantage of the fact that I'm not immune to you, so it's only fair I know how to do the same." He sing-songed in an amused tone not looking at her.

"Except that I _am_ immune to you." She told him matter of factly.

"Uh-uh. Very convincing after you just almost passed out at only minimal physical contact between us."

"I didn't almost pass out!" She objected.

"It's okay, Elena. It's the curse of the Salvatore's. Or blessing, really. We're just pretty damn irresistible." She watched his mouth turn up in a crooked smile, and turned her heated face away.

"Whatever. You just surprised me, that's all." She denied it entirely, even though she was peaking up at him under her lashes, and watching as the strong muscles of his back stirred the sauce. Her mouth watered, and she rested her hand on her thigh where his had been seconds before. It still burned.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself." He concluded, throwing a smirk her way.

Elena narrowed her eyes slightly at him, unable to hide her smile, but a fun thought popping into her head. She reached for the bowl of cherry tomatoes and grabbed a handful. Damon was focused on the food again, and she held back a giggle by pressing her lips together.

She took one of the cherry tomatoes in her hand and concentrated on him. Her aim was a little off, but when she threw it, and it landed against his shoulder it quickly got his attention. She laughed as more cherry tomatoes followed in his direction, some of them missing their target altogether, but several hitting him actually where she wanted them to, on the back of his head, and once between his eyes as he had turned fully.

"Oh, you are so _dead_!" Damon exclaimed, smiling broadly, fending off the flying tomatoes.

Elena shrieked when she realized he was about to make his way over to her, and she hopped off the counter. While taking off running for the living room she still turned around every now and then to throw a tomato at him. She was well aware that her mission was futile, and he was going to get her sooner or later. He was, after all, a vampire. She felt his hand on her waist, but was able to push it away as she entered the living room. Her laughter quickly filled up the room as she was still trying to escape his embrace.

"Don't!" She yelled out. "I surrender, okay? I'm sorry!" She shrieked in laughter and was surprised at that. She sounded so free.

She made it as far as the sofa, before he gathered her into his strong arms wrapping them around her waist, and he threw her onto the sofa. She landed softly on her back, but still laughing, bringing her hand to her face to sweep off the strands of hair that were covering it. She was still laughing when she looked up for the first time and came face to face with Damon. His knee was trapped on the sofa between her legs, and he was hovering over her, an amused look in his eyes. He had one hand still on her side, the other resting near her shoulder. Their position was intimate, and it didn't go unnoticed by either one of them.

"I can't let you get away with that." Damon said softly, smiling down on her, mere inches between their faces. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

She hesitated a second, investigating his face. Deciding to play along "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Damon frowned a little, pretending to think of something. Elena realized the back of his hand was touching a little bit of exposed skin where her shirt had crept up. She felt how his fingers started to move a little, trying to find more skin. His touch was warm and tingly, and this time she didn't need Damon to tell her that her heart was racing.

"Damon…" She started, looking at him.

"I'm thinking." He told her, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"With _your _hand?" She gasped as his hand tickled her stomach.

His lopsided grin grew wider as their eyes locked once again.

"You noticed that, huh?" He spoke, but he didn't remove his hand at all, and his eyes searched her face. Elena's heart was beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it. His breathing had picked up as he continued to gently dance his fingertips along her sensitive flesh. Elena swallowed thickly.

"We need to get up." She breathed. "We can't do this."

"We can't?" Damon frowned, amused. "But it feels so _good_."

She involuntarily giggled, but placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. It did feel good she decided. But she still couldn't do it.

"Come on, get up." She urged him, no longer looking at him. "I learned my lesson, okay? No more throwing tomato's at you."

Surprisingly enough, Damon listened to her and immediately got to his feet, taking her hand in his and pulling her up. Unsurprisingly, he used just a little too much strength and their bodies collided as her feet touched the ground. She lost her balance for just a second her nose bumping into his chest, so Damon conveniently had to wrap his arm around her waist again to keep her on her feet.

"Careful." He told her.

"Okay, that's enough." She told him, sternly.

"So you're _not_ immune to me, then?" Damon smirked, doing that eye-thing again. Her heart fluttered, and she broke eye contact.

"Don't you have to get back to your food?" She asked him, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Shit." Damon muttered, before hurrying back into the kitchen.

Her gaze followed him, and it didn't take her long to realize she was grinning full heartedly.

She followed him back to the kitchen taking a seat at the counter where she had abandoned earlier. He was working rather quickly so that he didn't burn the food. Remarkably he saved their meal.

Elena helped him by setting the table, he had left for the moment, and he came back into the kitchen holding a bottle of wine.

"Oh you're bringing out all the stops." She smirked, and Damon's eyes danced.

"Italian is good with wine." He smiled at her, and Elena giggled.

She took the first bite of his pasta and in melted in her mouth despite it being on the stove longer due to their earlier play time. She noticed Damon watching her carefully.

Elena smiled. "It's delicious. Thank you."

Damon took a quick, overly dramatic bow. "Mi Lady," He smirked and poured wine in her glass. Elena eyes danced with mischief. Damon was in a good mood, and she wanted to tease him.

She was ready to reply, but the sound of her phone ringing prevented her from doing so. She put her fork down in front of her and reached in the pocket of her jeans. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw the name appearing on the screen, and she carelessly tossed her phone aside.

"Let me guess someone that's on your do not call list." Damon asked, taking another bite of the pasta.

Elena chuckled, shaking her head. "Tyler. He's getting annoying." She grumbled, taking another bite of her pasta.

"I can always get rid of him – in a non-violent – violent way." He smirked taking a sip of his wine.

"Caroline would never forgive me." She said offhandedly.

"You know I honestly don't know what she sees in him…the dog." Damon's eyes took on a stormy look.

She knew that look, and reached over touching his arm. He looked up at her. "She'd never forgive you." He started to object, but she continued quickly "…and I wouldn't be able to live with it." She whispered, and he turned his arm over taking her hand in his. "But I wouldn't mind if you taught him a lesson." She frowned. "I'm evil aren't I?" She looked into his eyes.

"And doesn't it feel good?" He smirked.

"It has a certain appeal." She agreed.

"Welcome to the dark side." Damon announced, raising his hand towards her. Elena hesitated, then put her fork down and gave him the high five he expected. "We're a solid team" He continued to smirk.

Elena helped him put the dishes in the sink, and he turned the water on filling the sink. Elena threw him a glance out of the corner of her eyes, while nudging him in the ribs. He just chuckled, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She returned his gaze as he turned towards her. He cupped her face in his hands. As his eyes memorized her face, they almost looked sad.

Elena softly bit her lip, and her eyes looked at his soft warm lips. He leaned in closer; she could feel his breath on her lips as he slowly moved in and captured them with his own. When his lips collided with hers, her hands found their way to his chest, and rested there; at first she wasn't sure if it was to press him away or not. But they weakly just rested there as his lips softly caressed hers.

~ The End ~

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave me a review…let me know if I should continue (: Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ Thank you so much for the many reviews and alerts for this story. I'll see what I can do with it I'm going to ask everyone to give me a little idea of what you'd want… My thought's being that I'm going to just keep it a light fun story with no drama, maybe a little suspense…got to keep it interesting, but it's going to be a little time out from all the danger that they are facing. Damon will still be a vampire, but Elena is human. Going to explore their friendship and more, maybe they'll go on a prolonged road-trip. Coming soon, let me know your ideas and Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts to this story!

Hugs!

Blue (:


End file.
